


s(he) be(lie)ve(d)

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AAAaAAaaaaAAAaAaA, Angst, CAPTAIN PUFFY AND NIKI NIHACHU OWN MY SOUL, EVERYTHING IS PAIN HERE, F/F, Feels, Gen, Serious Injuries, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, and tommy and tubbo are there too i guess, and trying to kill tommy, but that's not new, god these bisexuals are gonna make me cry-, niki is controlled by the egg, these two are my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: "No, no, no! Not Niki! Are you fucking- are you kidding me?! Why does everyone and everything I love either have to be locked up or- or controlled!"
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	s(he) be(lie)ve(d)

**Author's Note:**

> you know the dealio by know
> 
> s(he) be(lie)ve(d)
> 
> sbeve

Puffy sneaked round the corner, her ears sharp enough to hear talking down the street. She waited until the talking faded into the distance, then walked towards the house. Inside, there was a chest with plenty of food. Snowchester was losing resources, and she was going to get these kids their food, dammit.

She grabbed as much bread, steak, porkchops. She winced as she grabbed a piece of mutton, being a sheep hybrid herself.

She was putting in her bag when she heard a door lock.

She flinched and immediately brought out a sword, but lowered it once she saw who it was, though the hair was different.

"Niki." She greeted, nodding.

"Puffy." Niki said in greeting, nodding politely back at her. They were almost completely alien to one another, almost like the date didn't happen at all, but she looked in Niki's eyes and saw there was affection there, and knew it was reflected in her own eyes too. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Yeah, well, I was just grabbing some food. I should get going soon." Puffy said, trying to ease her way out the situation. "Did you... dye your hair recently?" _Wow, smooth, Puffy._

Niki felt her own white hair, and smiled, shrugging. "What d'you think?"

"It looks good on you." Puffy felt her face warm up, as it always did when she accidentally flirted with Niki. Niki blinked then started laughing. "Not a color I thought you'd use, though."

There was a silence.

Puffy really didn't like the way Niki's eyes had a red glint to them.

As she kept watching, though, she realized they  _were_ red.

Niki sighed. "Let's get this straight: you're threatening the eggpire."

"That I am." Puffy said, her ears lowering as she started to fit the puzzle pieces.

"I convinced the egg to not kill you. If you'd just  _come with us-"_

"NO!" Puffy yelled. She backed a few paces. "No, no, no! Not Niki! Are you fucking- are you  _kidding_ me?! Why does everyone and everything I love either have to be locked up or- or controlled!"

Niki sighed, like Puffy was some kind of ignorant schoolboy(girl?). "Hear me out, Puffy."

Despite herself, and all her beliefs against the egg, she swallowed, and let her speak.

"Puffy, if the  E gg takes over, then that'll be it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "No more wars, no more confrontation! Everyone will finally be happy! We'll all be on the same side! The  E gg has promised me that there'll be no more fighting and-"  


"Do you believe that? Really, truly, deeply believe that?" Puffy asked, her voice coming out skeptical while on the inside, she was desperate. 

She looked into Niki's eyes, and found a trace of the old Niki, the still uncorrupted Niki.

Except it was wholeheartedly sincere in supporting the egg.

Puffy's heart dropped, and her ears followed soon after.

"Niki.." She said. "What do you- why-"

"He said that I could be with you." Niki said simply. "Without the wars. Ranboo would finally get his wish; we would choose people. Not sides."  


"Egg. If you're possessing Niki like you are Bad, listen to me." Niki's eyes glowed a lighter red, and Puffy knew the Egg was listening. "You are a cruel bastard, twisting people's wishes so that you can stay in command? Killing children to get what you want? I am  _never_ going to join your side."

Niki's eyes dimmed and hardened. She grabbed a trident (where she got it from, Puffy had no idea), and aimed it straight at Puffy. 

"You shouldn'tve done that, Puffy." Niki said. "Now he's angry. I had a  _chance_ , to  _finally_ get you on our side, to finally  _be with you_ again, and you shamelessly throw it away."

Puffy heart turned to lead,  and she glared at Niki. "I  _will_ get you back, Niki. I don't care what happens. I can and I will."  


Niki laughed; it was soft before, now it was full of cold toxicity.

"It's too late." She said, and it sounded suspiciously like two voices merged into one. Puffy saw Niki's blood-red eyes, and remembered that Niki had been hurt, mentally and physically for being nice. For being kind. 

_If_ (and it was a very big 'if') Puffy managed to break the possession of the Egg,  _if_ she managed to break the control and destroy it, Puffy would still had to deal with a hurt, beaten, mentally exhausted Niki who was just  _done_ .

"I will." She repeated. Niki snarled, and lunged towards her. Puffy jumped up, but Niki (no, no. This wasn't Niki. This was the Egg.) saw her trick and slashed her stomach. Puffy cried out, and instinctively raised her sword in front of her. She felt the sudden pressure of sword against trident, and a determination surged through her.

She swiped the Egg's legs from underneath it, and Niki cried out, raising a shield in front of her. Puffy had no intention of hurting her or the egg, and ran out the door, throwing an Ender Pearl as far as she could.

She heard the sound of Niki's footsteps, heard a weapon being raised, held her breath and-

The breathlessness of teleporting went through her like an electric shock (how Dream managed to do it so many times without dying of asphyxiation ). She regained her composure and started running, running as fast as she could towards Snowchester, running as far as she could from Niki.

She eventually saw the snow covered area, and saw Tommy laughing in the window. She slammed open the door, walked in and locked it, just in case.

Sam looked up, and gasped. She didn't understand what was wrong, but she looked down at her hand covering her stomach, and remembered she was bleeding.

Tommy and Tubbo both looked up, and their faces fell as they saw her. She tried a weak grin, but she just couldn't. 

She slid down the wall, clutching her stomach and groaning.

"Tommy, get bandages! Tubbo, if you can find any potions of healing, get me some, now!" Sam yelled, then rushed to Puffy. "Hold it, keep pressure on it-"  


"What do you  _think_ I'm doing?" Puffy told him, her vision starting to dim. Everything was spinning, why- what-

"Nononono- stay with us, Puffy, we can't have you pass out on us." Sam's voice said, but it sounded oddly disembodied... Where was it coming from?...

A wet towel slammed in her face and she yelped.

"Good work, Tommy."  Said Sam, and he sounded much closer. Puffy flickered opened her eyes to see Sam bandaging at her stomach, while Tommy and Tubbo hovered nearby, looking nervous.

"Drink this, Puffy." Tubbo whispered, putting a healing potion by her mouth. She obliged and drank the concoction,  though it tasted disgusting. "There we go."  


There was a silence, broken only by the crackling off the fire, and then Sam spoke.

  
"I think we should keep the bandages on, at least for a little while." He told them all, then directed his attention specifically. "Can you walk?" When she tried (and failed) to, he just picked her up (being short  _sucked_ ) and brought her into her room.

"Rest for a bit, okay?" Sam told her. She nodded, and Tommy, Tubbo and Sam were about to leave the room when Puffy grabbed his arm.

"Niki." She managed to utter. "The egg- it's controlling her. Don't- don't hurt her."

Sam's expression softened. He nodded and brushed a lock of brown hair behind Puffy's fluffy ear.

"Rest well." He told her, before exiting the room.

Puffy had way too many troubles, but sleep somehow managed to claim her.


End file.
